spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Day of School
First Day of School is the first episode of TE Terrible Jon (Cena). In this episode, Jon is going to the Bikini Bottom High School for the first time, and is the new kid. Synapsis Summer is out, and Jon is the new kid in the Bikini Bottom High School. He is the only human kid there, and is trying to fit in. He bumps into some kid named Travis, who is a bully. Travis tells him to give him Jon's lunch money or else he will kill him with a underwater sea sniper. Jon later runs away from him but Travis fires, and eventually Jon's leg get shot and is injured. Travis kept on running up to him but he kept on avoiding him, going between boats with two legs and one barely working. Eventually Travis lost Jon, but had a Bikini Bottom Police Department helicopter try to kill him. Jon's underwater breathing mask comes off and drowns, he had just a much oxygen left. He thought of his father, Mermaid Man. He said to himself, "What would dad do now?" Into it, he held the last bits of his breath and swam up to the surface and got some oxygen, then put his mask back on. But later he bumped into a a treedome. His face got injured as he fell on the glass. A squirrel named Sandy, opens the door and lets Jon in. As Jon explains everything, Sandy goes into a special room and comes back out with a black case. She told Jon to open it, and it turned out to be a weapon. The weapon was a Nuclear UnderFire Ray. This weapon was to eliminate any opponent. Sandy tells him to use it on Travis. Jon uses it and finds Travis. Travis was surprised to see him come back, but knew he had something with him for the reason why he's back. Jon fired Travis, and Travis flinched, but then tripped Jon, breaking his other leg. Jon had to defeat Travis with only hands, and eventually got him down. Later Jon was rushed to the Bikini Bottom Hospital, where people from his high school, including SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy. A few days later, Jon comes to Sandy's treedome and asks Sandy out, but Sandy slapped him and kicked him out of her house. Transcript *Jon: Oh boy, another day, another hour. HAHAAHH (laffs to himselv *Travis (with some of his boyfriends and girlfriends: Hey look, it's that kid. Let's get his lunch money. *Travis: Fine. *Travis: Hey Jon, give me your lunch money. *Jon: Why the f*** would I do that? *Travis: Because..... *''Travis takes out a gun from his backpack, called the Underwater Sea Sniper'' *Jon (whispers): God f******** dammit, why does the first day always have to be..the first day. *GF: Ew your ugly, why do we have to target him Travis? *Travis: Because, he has a limited amount of money and I want to make him miserable. *Jon, shouting out loud: SOMEONE HELP ME! *Travis: No asking people to help, or vote for you. You're to obsessed with being helped. *''Travis fires at Jon, but misses. He continues to fire but Jon keeps on running away. At one point, he shoots Jon's leg, and it is half broken.'' *Jon: Bikini Bottom High is the safest place ever.... *''Jon continues to run and find a treedome to hide in'' *''Jon knocks on the door hard and many times, as if he is in a hurry, the door automatically opens and Jon gets in.'' *Sandy: Welcome to my treedome. *Sandy: I see you are a human. Hm? *Jon: Dayummmm.... (looks at body" *Sandy: Excuse me? *Jon: Nothing. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts